Rockin' the Joint Tour
The Rockin' the Joint Tour was a North American concert tour headlined by Aerosmith, that ran from 2005-2006. The tour was put on in support of their live album titled Rockin' the Joint which was released in the fall of 2005. The first leg ran from October 30 to February 24 hitting most major U.S. markets; shows on this leg were opened by Lenny Kravitz. The second leg was scheduled to run from March to April 2006, reaching some of the smaller U.S. markets and opened by Cheap Trick. It was, however, cut short when lead singer Steven Tyler required throat surgery. edit] Tour dates The following is a list of the tour dates on this tour:1 edit] 1st leg (with Lenny Kravitz opening) *10/30/2005 United States Uncasville, CT - Mohegan Sun Arena *11/01/2005 United States Uncasville, CT - Mohegan Sun Arena *11/03/2005 United States Washington, DC - MCI Center *11/08/2005 United States Uniondale, NY - Nassau Coliseum *11/10/2005 United States East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena *11/12/2005 United States Boston, MA - TD Banknorth Garden *11/14/2005 United States Providence, RI - Dunkin' Donuts Center *11/16/2005 Canada Kanata, ON - Corel Centre *11/18/2005 Canada Toronto, ON - Air Canada Centre *11/20/2005 United States Columbus, OH - Nationwide Arena *11/23/2005 United States Philadelphia, PA - Wachovia Center *11/26/2005 United States Pittsburgh, PA - Mellon Arena *11/30/2005 United States Albany, NY - Pepsi Arena *12/02/2005 United States Atlantic City, NJ - Borgata Events Center *12/04/2005 United States Cleveland, OH - Wolstein Center *12/06/2005 United States Minneapolis, MN - Target Center *12/08/2005 Canada Winnipeg, MB - MTS Centre *12/10/2005 United States Chicago, IL - United Center *12/13/2005 United States Milwaukee, WI - Bradley Center *12/15/2005 United States Auburn Hills, MI - Palace of Auburn Hills *12/17/2005 United States Grand Rapids, MI - Van Andel Arena edit] 2nd leg (with Lenny Kravitz opening) *1/05/2006 United States Orlando, FL - TD Waterhouse Centre *1/07/2006 United States Jacksonville, FL - Veterans Memorial Arena *1/12/2006 United States Charlotte, NC - Charlotte Bobcats Arena *1/15/2006 United States Atlanta, GA - Philips Arena *1/17/2006 United States Tampa, FL - St. Pete Times Forum *1/19/2006 United States Sunrise, FL - Office Depot Center *1/21/2006 United States Greensboro, NC - Greensboro Coliseum *1/23/2006 United States Houston, TX - Toyota Center *1/25/2006 United States San Antonio, TX - SBC Center *1/27/2006 United States Dallas, TX - American Airlines Center *1/30/2006 United States Denver, CO - Pepsi Center *2/01/2006 United States Glendale, AZ - Glendale Arena *2/03/2006 United States San Jose, CA - HP Pavilion at San Jose *2/06/2006 United States Sacramento, CA - Arco Arena *2/08/2006 United States Oakland, CA - Oakland Arena *2/10/2006 United States San Diego, CA - iPayOne Center *2/13/2006 United States Portland, OR - Rose Garden Arena *2/15/2006 United States Seattle, WA - Key Arena *2/18/2006 United States Las Vegas, NV - MGM Grand Garden Arena *2/20/2006 United States Fresno, CA - Save Mart Center *2/22/2006 United States Los Angeles, CA - Staples Center *2/24/2006 United States Anaheim, CA - Arrowhead Pond edit] 3rd leg (with Cheap Trick opening) *3/02/2006 United States Hollywood, FL - Hard Rock Live *3/04/2006 United States Pensacola, FL - Pensacola Civic Center (canceled) *3/07/2006 United States Lexington, KY - Rupp Arena (canceled) *3/09/2006 United States Manchester, NH - Verizon Wireless Arena (canceled) *3/12/2006 United States Hershey, PA - Giant Center (canceled) *3/15/2006 United States Wilkes-Barre, PA - Wachovia Arena (canceled) *3/17/2006 United States East Lansing, MI - Breslin Center (canceled) *3/19/2006 Canada Montreal, QC - Bell Centre (canceled) *3/21/2006 Canada London, ON - John Labatt Centre (canceled) *3/23/2006 United States Des Moines, IA - Wells Fargo Arena (canceled) *3/25/2006 United States Grand Forks, ND - Alerus Center (canceled) *3/27/2006 United States Peoria, IL - Carver Arena (canceled) *3/29/2006 United States Oklahoma City, OK - Ford Center (canceled) *3/31/2006 United States Omaha, NE - Qwest Center (canceled) *4/02/2006 United States Green Bay, WI - Resch Center (canceled) *4/05/2006 Canada Saskatoon, SK - Credit Union Centre (canceled) *4/07/2006 Canada Edmonton, AB - Rexall Place (canceled) *4/09/2006 Canada Vancouver, BC - General Motors Place (canceled) All shows after 3/02/06 were canceled due to illness of the band's frontman Steven Tyler, who later on would undergo throat surgery. edit] Problems *Lenny Kravitz, a long-time friend of the group, announced on the October 30, 2005 show that his father, telveision/film producer Sy Kravitz had died the previous day after losing his battle with leukemia. He then dedicated his hit "Let Love Rule" to his father. *On March 22, 2006, widespread news reports were released that Steven Tyler needed throat surgery and thus the remaining dates of the tour were canceled. Additionally, the band was put on hiatus indefinitely until Tyler recovered. Before the Tampa, Florida show, Lenny Kravitz did not perform due to some voice complications. edit] Criticisms *Many fans were outraged at the ticket prices, which were as high as $150. Even some of the cheaper seats were in excess of $85. *Other fans criticized the short setlists. The tour started out with Aerosmith doing about 20 songs, but was quickly reduced to as little as 16 songs, likely so the band could sustain themselves through most of the tour. Many concert attendees felt that they were not getting their money's worth out of the concert. edit] Innovations *The band employed a unique stage setup which featured two long catwalks, extending slightly diagonally from the main stage. This allowed the band more flexibility in working the crowd, and giving all seats a better view of the band members while they were performing. *The band mixed up their setlist heavily, starting out the tour with their main hits, and eventually including rarities like "Walkin' the Dog", "S.O.S. (Too Bad)", and the first live performance of "Kings and Queens" in more than a decade. *The show also featured Joe Perry as lead singer and guitarist on his solo hit "Shakin' My Cage." *Joey Kramer's son filled in for about 2-4 songs at some of the earlier shows, as his dad's shoulder healed from a previous injury. edit] Success *The tour grossed several million dollars and was consistently ranked by Pollstar as among the Top 5 tours of the week. The only reason it did not rank among the highest grossing tours of the year was due to the tour evenly overlapping two years. *Individual show grosses of $1 million+ were the norm throughout the tour and almost every show was sold out or close to being sold out.